Potions et Prophétie noire
by gyzmonette
Summary: Draco et Hermione sont préfets en chef en cette 7e année. En plus de se supporter dans leur salle commune, ils vont devoir le faire en cours de potions. Oui mais … que se passe t'il lorsqu'une potion d'attirance tourne mal ? Ils ont des trous de mémoires
1. Nouvelle année

Tout d'abord…

Coucou à toutes et peut être à tous XD

Je suis une grande fidèle de ce site depuis de nombreuses années mais bon je viens seulement de me dire … allez ma petite, jette toi à l'eau lol

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien après tout ^^ Alors, soyez indulgents svp mais surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas dans mon histoire. Bien sur si possible des critiques objectives lol Donc j'attends vos reviews avec grande, grande, grande … que dis je lol grande impatience :D

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'hab lol tout appartient à notre adorable JK Rowling ' à part la petite histoire fantaisiste arrêtée par une amie et retravaillée en accord avec elle à l'heure actuelle lol

**Rating** : Entre **K et M** lol cela dépendra du chapitre mais je classe qd même mon histoire en **M. **Vaut mieux prévenir que guérir :)

**Résumé** : Draco et Hermione sont préfets en chef en cette 7e année. En plus de se supporter dans leur salle commune, ils vont devoir le faire en cours de potions. Oui mais … que se passe t'il lorsqu'une potion d'attirance tourne mal ? Ils ont comme des trous de mémoires lol

* * *

><p><strong>Potions et Prophétie noire.<strong>

**Chapitre I : Nouvelle année.**

Quai voix 9 ¾, appuyée tout contre une pillasse qui servait à maintenir la gare debout se trouvait une jolie sorcière brune entrain d'attendre impatiemment ses 2 amis qui franchement en regardant bien n'étaient jamais à l'heure. Le train allait démarrer et ces 2 têtes en l'air ne pointaient toujours pas le bout de leurs nez. Hermione commençait à s'impatienter surtout que si ils n'arrivaient pas dans la minute, elle devrait monter sans eux pour se chercher un compartiment où déposer ses affaires et ensuite aller rejoindre le professeur McGonagall à l'avant du train. Car vous l'aurez deviné, Hermione a été choisie cette année pour être la préfète en chef. Elle rayonnait de bonheur. D'ailleurs, elle avait un mal fou à ce contenir. A peine l'avait elle apprit, qu'elle avait directement envoyé des lettres à tout ses amis au terrier. Et il n'y a pas que son bonheur qui rayonnait car elle aussi. Durant ces 2 mois, elle a beaucoup changé. Elle a pu enfin prendre quelques centimètres et pas seulement au niveau de sa taille mais également au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle désespérait de rester indéfiniment dans le corps d'une adolescente alors que maintenant elle se voyait plus comme une vraie femme. Elle avait légèrement bronzé durant ses vacances au Portugal et réussissait la plupart du temps à dompter ses cheveux broussailleux maintenant. Elle se sentait mieux dans sa peau et avait donc prit en assurance. A l'heure actuelle, elle s'habillait beaucoup mieux et ressentait une soudaine envie de plaire à la gente masculine. Pas qu'elle désirait forcément un petit ami vu la guerre qui se préparait mais elle se disait que savoir que l'on plaisait au sexe opposé était toujours agréable à savoir. Et puis comme on dit toujours ... on ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

Cependant, Cette fois ci, s'en était trop … elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et elle n'en avait plus le temps. Harry et Ron allaient l'entendre lorsqu'elle mettrait enfin la main dessus. C'est à ce moment, qu'elle empoigna ses valises et qu'elle se dirigea vers le train en tentant t'en bien que mal de se frayer un chemin à travers tous les élèves. Malheureusement lancée dans cette péripétie, elle n'aperçu pas un grand blond qui fonçait droit sur elle sans regarder son chemin et ce fut le choc (de leurs vies ? lol ) :

« Non mais vous n'auriez pas pu faire attention et regarder devant vous nom d'un scrout à pétard, toutes mes affaires sont renversées maintenant » lança t elle acide.

« Tien donc, qui vois je là. Ne serait ce pas la sang de bourbe à terre avec toutes ses affaires ? Je pensais que tu ne comprendrais jamais où se trouvait ta place mais apparemment je me suis trompé. Tu comprendras que je ne m'abaisserais pas à t'aider car vois tu ... je suis attendu » dit'il froidement avant de reprendre son chemin.

« Malfoy tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin pourvu d'une tête de fouine décolorée et contente de t'avoir revu aussi hein merci de ton aide et mes vacances se sont bien passées, ravie d'avoir pu discuter avec toi. » se dit elle plus à elle-même qu'à Malfoy car il était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre bien sur.

Non mais franchement, et ça s'appelle sang pur avec de bonnes manières. Dites-moi où elles étaient à l'instant. Monsieur gentleman tombeur de ces dames pff qu'est ce qu'elles peuvent bien lui trouver toutes ces greluches. Enfin, c'est vrai qu'il ne va pas les montrer avec moi alors que je suis une sang de bourbe comme il me le répète dès que l'occasion se présente. J'espère qu'un jour il se rendra compte que la couleur de son sang est franchement la même que la couleur du mien. Je suis en rien inférieur à lui et surtout pas niveau étude. Je le dépasse sur bien des points ... voir quasi tous je pense. Bon je retire le quidditch quand même. Faut rester réaliste aussi. Et les 2 autres abrutis qui sont toujours pas arrivés alors que le train siffle déjà son départ et voilà que moi je vais être aussi en retard pour finir.

Une fois toutes mes affaires ramassées, je me dirige de nouveau vers la plus proche entrée du train et je m'y faufile. ce fut toute une aventure pour monter mes énormes malles sans aucunes aides. Encore heureux que la magie existe finalement. J'arrive après maintes recherches à trouver un compartiment vide. J'allais ouvrir la porte lorsque soudain je sursaute en poussant un petit cri que je n'ai pas su retenir.

« Ahhhhhhh … non mais ça va pas Ronald Billius Weasley ! T'es devenu fou pendant les vacances ou quoi ? Recommence encore quelque chose de ce genre et je te jure que je te jetterais un sort dont tu te souviendras toute ta vie »

« Ohhh c'est bon Hermione, je voulais juste rire avec toi . Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais aussi mal. T'es franchement pas marrante. »

« Excuse moi de pas avoir envie de rire après vous avoir attendu tous les 2 pendant près d'une heure comme une sombre idiote au milieu de tout le monde. » lança t elle en colère.

« On te demande pardon Mione. C'est de ma faute. Je n'arrivais pas à remettre la main sur ma baguette que les jumeaux avaient suspendue au plafond. » se manifesta Harry pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris et je me calme et d'ailleurs … je vous abandonne déjà. Nous nous raconterons nos vacances à mon retour de mon rendez vous avec McGonagall. Je vais aller faire connaissance avec mon homologue masculin qui je suis sur doit être quelqu'un que je déteste au plus haut point. A tout de suite. »

Hermione sortit du compartiment et se lança à travers le train pour atteindre le bureau de son professeur. Quelque part elle était entrain de se dire que la réunion ne servait à rien vu qu'elle se doutait de se qu'on allait lui annoncer. C'est-à-dire : de un que Malfoy était son homologue masculin par on ne sait quel miracle à part peut être son intelligence il faut bien se l'avouer et de deux qu'ils allaient donc devoir se partager un appartement commun. Rien que d'y penser, elle en avait des frissons. Comment allait-elle pouvoir survivre à ça. Ils ne vont pas arrêter de se chamailler et de plus Don Juan lui ramènerait une conquête différente tous les soirs. En résumé, elle allait vivre un calvaire. Un véritable cauchemar ! Pitié ... Merlin, protégé moi.

Arrivée devant la porte du bureau, elle frappa. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Oui entrez ! »

« Bonjour professeur. Vous m'avez faite demander ? »

« Granger, c'est pas trop tôt. On a failli t'attendre. Rétorqua Drago de haut.

« Ah mademoiselle Granger, effectivement. Nous n'attendions plus que vous. Prenez place à coté de votre homologue. J'ai deux ou trois choses à éclaircir avec vous. Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Tout d'abord, nous passerons les présentations car je sais que vous vous connaissez que trop bien tous les deux. A la fin du repas, vous devrez venir me trouver pour que je puisse vous conduire à vos appartements. En ce qui concerne vos rondes nocturnes, vous recevrez un horaire d'ici lundi. Et dernière chose importante, j'espère que vous serez digne de vos titres de préfets en chef et que vous ne ferez donc pas d'esclandres. Et qu'à la fin de l'année, vous ne vous serez pas entretuez. Mais sur ce, vous pouvez disposez et retourner auprès de vos amis pour la fin du voyage. »

« Au revoir professeur et merci à vous. »

Hermione sorti du bureau et retourna auprès de ses amis. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire une joute verbale avec Malfoy car celui-ci était aussitôt sorti dès que McGonagall l'avait demandé. Il ne salua même pas le professeur. C'est fou ce qu'il est mal élevé. En même temps, vu les parents qu'il a, il ne risque pas d'être le parfait jeune homme bien sous tout rapport. La réunion fut brêve mais explicite en elle même.

Après avoir retrouvé Harry et Ron, nous avons passé le restant du voyage à parler de mon titre de préfète en chef où Ron espérait bien sur que j'allais protéger notre maison et que j'allais enfin pouvoir me venger de nos chers amis les serpentards, de nos vacances mutuelles et encore de bien d'autres choses. C'est là où j'appris que j'étais la seule à être partie à l'étranger. Cette année la famille Weasley avait décidée de rester en Angleterre. Et également que Harry s'était rapproché de notre très cher Ginny ce qui mettait Ron assez hors de lui mais bon après tout ce n'est qu'un grand frère assez possessif et protecteur comme tant d'autres. En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Depuis le temps que ma meilleure amie attend pour se mettre avec l'homme de ses rêves. Quelle chance ils ont tous les deux de s'être trouvé. Quand est ce que je vais enfin trouver mon prince charmant moi aussi. Demain n'est pas la veille à mon avis. Quoi que … Maintenant que j'ai changé. Les garçons me verront peut être différemment. Enfin … l'avenir me le dira.

Le repas dans la grande salle se passa relativement bien comme les années précédentes. Nous avons eu droit au célèbre discours de Dumbledore et de toutes les précautions à prendre vu que nous sommes toujours en temps de guerre et que Voldemort n'a toujours pas été vaincu. Le repas merveilleux m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Je n'avais plus mangé depuis ce matin. Et Après tout ce tralala habituel qui commençait à devenir trop long à mon gout car j'étais franchement épuisée, je me suis enfin levée pour me diriger vers mon professeur de métamorphose pour qu'elle me montre mes appartements. Ce n'était sans bien sur compter sur mon cher homologue. Quelques part je me dis, que se sera peut être l'année de tous les changements. Et que finalement en cohabitant avec, nous réussirions à installer une certaine trêve. Quoi qu'à mon avis je me berce d'illusions. Il ne faut pas que j'oublie qu'il est le fils d'un cher mangemort et que donc lui aussi est destiné à suivre le même destin et qu'il déteste par-dessus tout les gens comme moi et que tout simplement … c'est malfoy ! Un Malfoy terriblement sexy mais un Malfoy quand même. Est ce que je viens vraiment de penser ça ? Oh mon dieu Merlin ... protégé moi ! J'ai peut être bien changé mais svp faite que je ne devienne pas une cruche gloussante débile. Et non ... je ne citerais pas de nom précis lol

En parlant de destin … arrivés à l'étage de nos appartements, McGonagall s'arrêta devant le tableau d'un jeune couple qui se tournait le dos. La jeune fille était blonde et habillée toute de noir tandis que le jeune homme était noir de cheveux et vêtu tout de blanc. Le contraste était assez marrant et c'était sans compter le fait que je me suis directement mis l'image en tête que ces deux là nous représentaient bien mais dans le sens inverse. Cela me fit penser en même temps à ce symbole très joli qu'est le ying et yang chez moi du coté moldu. Mes pensées furent vite interrompues par McGonagall qui se mit à parler.

« Bien, voici votre appartement. Il est composé d'une salle commune avec coin détente et bureau ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque qui pourrait vous être utile pour vos travaux. Il y a une salle de bain avec baignoire ou douche, ça c'est selon votre choix. De 2 chambres, la votre Mr Malfoy étant celle en haut à gauche et mademoiselle Granger la votre en haut à droite. Et vous possédez également une petite cuisine. Voilà je pense que je vous ai tout dit. Ah oui, et votre mot de passe est Renouveau ! Sur ce, bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit professeur et merci pour tout. »

Drago et Hermione pénétrèrent enfin dans celui-ci. C'était vraiment magnifique. Hermione se dit que le contraste des deux maisons allait à la perfection. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru mais maintenant qu'elle le voyait ça lui sautait aux yeux. Tout ce vert et ce rouge … quelques part, ça lui faisait penser à Noël. C'est alors qu'elle entendit :

« Granger, tu comptes rester planter là comme une statue. Pas que ça me gène mais honnêtement si je voudrais une statue au milieu du salon, personnellement j'en choisirais une autre que toi et surtout avec autre chose que ta tête de sang de bourbe décoiffée. J'en serais malade. » dit il en montant déjà les escaliers pour atteindre sa chambre.

« Malfoy n'y a-t-il donc jamais rien qui t'émerveille ? Rien qui te fasse te stopper net sur place juste un instant pour observer ce qu'il y a autour de toi ? Ce n'est pas pour dire mais t'es vraiment lamentable comme mec. »

« Franchement qu'est ce qu'il y a de merveilleux à tout ça ? Chez moi dans mon manoir, j'ai mille fois mieux encore que tout cela. Mais j'oublie que t'es une moldue et de surcroit surement pas très riche donc un rien te fait baver. » rétorqua t'il du tac au tac.

Hermione resta scotchée un instant. Elle se dit qu'il avait peut être bien raison. Elle était pas très riche ni très pauvre non plus d'ailleurs. Elle se considèrait comme normal mais elle aimait les belles choses et passer du temps à les observer et s'extasier devant. Ca peut paraitre bête pour certaines personnes mais elle était ainsi faite.

« C'est vrai malfoy tu as raison, je suis peut être pas très riche même dans ma vie de moldue mais au moins je sais encore reconnaitre des belles choses lorsque j'en vois et surtout les apprécier. Ce qui n'est apparemment plus ton cas vu que tu es un garçon pourri gâté par papa et maman et que du coup tu n'es devenu qu'un jeune garçon blasé alors que t'es encore si jeune. J'en suis déjà triste pour toi à l'avance. Quand tu seras vieux, tu ne seras plus qu'un homme aigri. »

« Tu as peut être raison Granger mais en attendant j'ai tout ce que je veux et quand je le veux. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses en dire autant. Sur ce, je vais me coucher car tu me fatigues. » Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il me dit avant de pénétrer dans sa chambre.

Après maintes réflexions au milieu du salon en me disant que ça commençait déjà bien entre nous deux, je me suis moi-même lancée sur le chemin de ma chambre et de mon tendre lit qui m'attendait les bras tendus pour m'y accueillir. Et en ouvrant la porte, je pus voir que la beauté de celle-ci était égale à celle du salon. Et ce fut sur ces magnifiques pensées et les yeux qui brillent que je me suis endormie en me disant que j'avais de la chance et que demain serait un autre jour.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou mes amis.<p>

J'espère que cela vous a plu. En même temps je sais qu'il n'y a rien de vraiment intéressant dans ce chapitre mais bon fallait bien planter un peu de décors. Mais je vous rassure … après cela s'enchainera assez vite.

Nous aurons droit aux premiers cours, aux premières disputes, aux premiers rapprochements et surtout aux premières surprises de cette histoire.

Donc … j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Dites moi quoi XD

Et deuxième chapitre assez vite car il est déjà quasi fini lol ^^


	2. Tout commence

Salut tout le monde :)

Ca y est je suis enfin de retour. Désolée pour ce petit retard mais je me suis mal organisée pendant ce mois d'aout donc du coup, la suite a mit le temps pour arriver mais … elle est là hihihi

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira lol l'histoire se met enfin en place convenablement donc se sera surement plus agréable à lire pour vous.

J'attends toujours vos nombreuses reviews avec grand plaisir. Donnez moi vos avis =)

D'ailleurs je tiens à remercier de tout coeur **Roselia001** (ma première lectrice et première revieweuse) et **Kiimberley 13** de m'avoir encouragées. Ca me touche beaucoup hihihi j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant.

Sur ce … bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre II : Première journée, premier cours.<strong>

Lundi 7h03 … Première journée de cours qui va débuter.

Dans son immense lit, Hermione commençait à papillonner des yeux. Le soleil filtrait à travers ses rideaux bordeaux et les premiers rayons carressaient le visage halé de celle-ci. Elle avait mit son réveil un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui car elle voulait profiter de la salle de bain des préfets tranquillement sans être interrompue par ce casse pieds de Malfoy. Passer une matinée relax. Un bon bain, s'habiller, descendre déjeuner près de ses amis, recevoir l'horaire des cours qu'elle attendait avec impatience et ensuite démarreront les hostilités. Hermione s'étira une dernière fois et pris son courage à deux mains et sauta sur ses deux pieds. Il était temps d'y aller. Pas besoin de prendre son nécessaire de toilettes car McGonagall avait déjà fait tout installer. C'est après cette réflexion qu'elle décida d'ouvrir enfin la porte et de sortir. Elle se dirigea directement vers la salle de ses désirs mais soudain elle sentit comme une présence derrière elle et tout d'un coup un frisson la parcouru. Elle venait à peine de mettre le pied dans la pièce. Par malchance … la journée allait mal commencer.

« Eh bien, Granger, je vois que t'as trouvé la salle de bain. je suis impressionné. »

Malfoy était si proche qu'elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son cou. Cela la déstabilisa légèrement sans savoir pourquoi. Jamais elle n'avouerait que le savoir si près d'elle lui donnait des sueurs froides. D'un coup, elle se retourna sans trop réfléchir au geste qu'elle allait accomplir. Leurs visages se retrouvaient qu'à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre. Ils pouvaient chacun lire dans les yeux de l'autre leur animosité respective.

« Alors, Malfoy, il t'en faut si peu pour t'impressionner ? Je te pensais plus hautain que ça. Je suppose que les serviettes vertes sont les tiennes et que les miennes sont les rouges. Alors je te demanderais de ne pas toucher aux miennes ! »

Sur ce, elle se retourna et alla préparer tout ce dont elle allait avoir besoin. Mais Malfoy ne l'entendait pas tout de suite de cette voix. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres ainsi et surtout venant d'elle. Il la retena en mettant une main sur son épaule.

« Granger, juste un petit conseil, essaye de ne pas jouer à l'intelligente avec moi. Et je préfèrerai être sale que d'utiliser une de tes serviettes de Gryffondor. »

Ca y est … Hermione commençait à fulminer. A peine la première journée arrivée et il a déjà décidé de la lui gacher avec ses paroles débiles. Elle n'envisageait pas de le laisser gagner. C'était que trop mal la connaitre.

« T'es toujours sale, Malfoy. »

« Laisse moi rire granger. C'est à moi que tu oses dire ça alors que la seule véritable moins que rien ici c'est toi petite sang de bourbe. Fais moi plaisir … regarde ton reflet correctement dans un miroir. Je suis sur que tu vas en être choquée toi-même. »

« Je connais très bien mon reflet Malfoy et pour information il vaudra toujours 100x mieux que le tien. Sur ce, si tu veux bien sortir, j'aimerais me laver et aller rejoindre mes amis. »

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre une de ses répliques qu'elle le poussa vers la sortie. Elle en avait marre de cette entrevue qui ne servait à rien en dehors du fait de confirmer qu'ils se détèstaient plus que tout au monde.

Malfoy est et restera à tout jamais un décoloré débile avec un cerveau aussi étroit que celui d'une mouche. Même si quelques part, je le trouve terriblement beau et bien batti. Il possède une de ces carrures arghhhh à en faire baver plus d'une mais ça … c'est motus et bouche cousue lol jamais je ne propagerais cette pensée en dehors d'ici. Elle le détestait tellement après tout. D'un coté, il était peut être beau, intelligent avec une voix et des yeux bleu gris magnifique comme un dieu mais de l'autre il est tellement arrogant, beau parleur, don juan, narcissique et j'en passe. Que ça rend la chose impossible.

De sont coté, malgré ce que l'on pouvait penser, Malfoy n'en menait pas large non plus. Dans la salle de bain, il s'était enfin rendu compte qu'elle avait terriblement changé depuis l'année passée. A ses yeux, elle paraissait appétissante, assez jolie avec beaucoup de charme, des yeux à vous rendre fou et … un corps bien formé là où il fallait. Mais quelque part au milieu de sa réflexion, il se mit une véritable giffle. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'apprécier ni même de l'approcher sinon il en paierait le prix. Il se dit qu'ils devaient absolument rester comme ils étaient depuis de nombreuses années même si hônnetement il en avait cure de ce que le monde pourrait penser mais Voldemort et son père ne seraient pas de cet avis.

De ce fait, ils vacairent chacun à leurs occupations.

Environ une heure plus tard, Hermione était fin prête. il ne le restait plus des tonnes de temps pour qu'elle aille prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Sur ce, elle descendit directement rejoindre Harry, Ron et Ginny.

Arrivée à la grande salle, elle les vit directement. Ils étaient déjà tous les trois entrain de manger. Même si Ginny était plus focalisée dans sa contemplation d'Harry qui se trouvait en face d'elle qu'autre chose.

" Salut les amis ! vous avez bien dormi ? " lança t elle joyeusement.

" Bonjour Mione. Ca été à part qu'Harry n'a cessé de ronfler toute la nuit et de gigotter comme un possédé pfff Ca devenait insupportable. Encore heureux que le réveil s'est mit à sonner après. " dit Ron désespéré.

" Je te demande pardon Ron mais tu sais que en ce moment c'est pas évident pour moi. Surtout que je suis souvent en raccord avec Tu Sais Qui et que ça me perturbe beaucoup. "

Harry avait dit ça avec beaucoup de tristesse dans la voix. Je pense qu'il s'en veut énormément de nous faire vivre tout ça. Les mauvaises nuits, les tracas, la recherche des différents horcruxes et ainsi de suite. Il aimerait surement que Voldemort soit déjà mort et que notre monde de magie soit enfin sorti de toutes ces horreurs. Si il savait qu'au fond on ne lui en veut pas. Que justement, on le considère comme notre seul véritable espoir de survie. Mais Ron a toujours le don de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Sans le faire exprès mais il le fait quand même. Si ils savaient tout les deux à quel point je peux les aimer et que j'espère qu'une fois la guerre déclarée, nous nous en sortirons sain et sauf.

" Ne t'en fait pas Harry, je suis sur que Ron comprend très bien par ce dont tu es entrain de passer et qu'il ne pense pas vraiment ce qu'il dit ni les repproches qu'il peut te faire. N'est ce pas Ron ? " Hermione dit cela dans l'espoir de lui remonter un peu le moral et surtout qu'il ne se sente pas trop coupable.

" Bien sur mon pote, je ne le pensais pas. Mais regarde ... il n'y a plus rien à manger et j'ai les crocs ! "

Sacré Ron, à lui tout seul il venait de sauver la matinée avec ses idioties. Malgré tout cela, on ne pourra jamais lui en vouloir longtemps. C'est Ron tout simplement. Pour changer de sujet :

" Alors, comment Malfoy te traite-t-il ?" demanda Harry

" À première vue tout va bien, on ne s'est pas parlé depuis vendredi lors de notre arrivée. Je ne me rends même pas compte de son existence. "

" Si il ose te toucher, dis-moi le. Et je t'aiderais." dit Ron à son tour.

" Oh Ron, je suis sûre qu'Hermione sait s'occuper d'elle et surtout très bien se défendre." intervena Ginny.

" Rassurez vous tous, Ca va bien se passer. Il ne tentera rien sur moi, il sait qu'il risque gros. "

En parlant de bonne matinée ... Regardez qui vient d'entrer dans la grande salle... des centaines d'hiboux qui nous déposent nos emplois du temps. Faite que pour une fois, se soit une belle année. Sans serpentards à nos cotés. Bon ... je compte jusqu'à trois et je jette un coup d'oeil.

1

2

3

" Ohhh c'est pas vrai, je le crois pas ! C'est pas possible pfff " Ca provenait du coeur de Ron donc je peux imaginer le résultat avant de regarder.

" Superrrrrrrrrrr, on veut notre mort ! " dit Hermione au bout du désespoir.

" Quasi tout nos cours en commun avec ces sales vipères dont potion, défense contre les forces du mal, métamorphose et les options. "

" Mione, en temps que préfète en chef ... euhhh comment dire... tu ne peux rien faire pour éventuellement apporter quelques modifications à cette horreur ? " proposa Ron au bord de l'apoplexie.

" Désolée mais cela ne fait pas partie de mes devoirs. Je peux rien y faire. "

" Rhooo que la vie est trop injuste. "

C'est alors que sans le voir venir, Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur fit son apparition et ce fut sans compter son incroyable tacte pour mettre les garçons encore en rogne. Lui aussi avait un don et pas franchement le meilleur. Celui d'être un terrible enquiquineur grrrr

" Alors Weasmoche, on essaye de se la jouer à la Caliméro ? Je te souhaite déjà à toi ainsi qu'à ton super pote Potty et ta sang de bourbe chérie une mauvaise et dur mais alors très dur année. On se retrouve vite en potion. J'attends cette première heure avec impatience. Ne soyez pas en retard. "

" A la cali quoi ? qu'est ce que c'est que cette nouvelle insulte encore ? " Ron rougit déjà violemment.

" Malfoy dégage ... tu nous gaches le paysage là ! " lançais je au plus vite pour éviter la guerre.

" Bien sur, bien sur. "

Malfoy parti en riant. Il pensait avoir déjà gagné des points à peine la première journée commencée mais je n'allais pas en rester là cette année. Je ne laisserais pas faire ce petit fils de mangemort. On allait devoir rester sur nos gardes et conserver au maximum notre sang froid. Il serait trop content sinon. Et moi de mon côté j'allais devoir me méfier de lui. Faire attention que les murs n'aient pas d'oreilles. Il s'empresserait d'aller tout raconter à son cher maître et se ne serait pas à notre avantage. J'avais quand même un point de mon côté aussi, je vais pouvoir le surveiller plus facilement, toujours garder un oeil sur lui. Enfin ... nous verrons bien. Je vais sortir mes deux amis de leur frénésie pour qu'on aille commencer notre super année avec en première heure ... POTION ... génial !

" Ron, juste pour info si ça venait à se reproduire, Caliméro, c'est un personnage de dessin animé moldu et non pas une insulte. D'aileurs ... Comment Malfoy peut connaitre ça ? "

" Je sais pas Mione mais je détèste cette fouine et elle perd rien pour attendre. "

" Tout le monde le détèste chez les gryffondors Ron et c'est pas nouveau et à mon avis il n'a pas fini de nous en faire voir surtout avec cette guerre qui se prépare. Il va essayer de nous mettre à bout. Je te conseille d'apprendre à te contenir sinon on avancera pas. " se manifesta enfin Harry.

" Bon, sur cette très bonne conclusion d'Harry, nous devrions nous diriger vers les cachots si nous ne voulons pas avoir déjà un premier problème qui se nomme Rogue. "

Ni une ni deux, les garçons me suivirent vers le lieu dit. Je ne l'avais pas dit mais je redoutais énormément tous ces cours en commun avec les serpents. Cela n'annonce rien de bon à mon avis. Ca va etre des chamailleries en permanence pfff donc INVIVABLE ! Du côté d'Harry ça passerait encore car il a d'autres tracas que se disputer à des sornettes mais Ron ... oh la la Ron est intenable. Il va se laisser avoir comme un bleu par eux. Seul l'avenir nous le dira mais je ne pense pas trop me tromper.

Y'a quand même quelque chose qui me chiffone. Comment Malfoy peut connaitre un personnage moldu lui qui pronne à tout va qu'ils sont inférieurs, inutils et tout ce qui va avec. Ces pauvres sang de bourbes comme il dit si bien. Quelque part, ce garçon m'intrigue énormément. En plus d'être sexy et intelligent ... il s'annonce mystérieux. Dommage qu'il soit ce qu'il est car sinon je me dirais qu'il est l'homme de mes rêves. Un rebelle au coeur tendre ! Ouhhh la ma tite Hermione, respire et calme toi car tu t'emportes là. A part, essayer d'aller aux informations près de ton cher homologue, tu ne peux envisager rien de plus. Dommage ^^

A hauteur des cachots, Hermione sorti de sa rêverie. Tous les trois arrivèrent juste à temps avant que la porte ne se referme devant leur nez. Encore heureux sinon Rogue aurait déjà prit un malin plaisir à leur retirer des points et pas qu'un peu. Quel favoritisme quand même, c'est honteux !

" Ahhh enfin les derniers arrivants ... prenez donc place et dépêchez vous svp, on a pas de temps à perdre. " rugit le professeur Rogue

Le trio alla vite s'asseoir sans discuter.

" Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire une potion magique qui fait beaucoup rire les filles et donne un teint coloré aux garçons."

On pouvait déjà entendre des tonnes de : " Oooooooooohhhh. " Les filles de serpentards se mettaient déjà à glousser comme si elles savaient déjà d'avance quelle sorte de potions nous allions confectionner.

" Bon ... Vous vous mettez par deux avec quelqu'un de l'autre maison. Évidemment, le préfet et la préfete en chef vous vous mettez ensemble histoire de montrer l'exemple et par la même occasion vous montrerez à la classe ce qu'il faut faire." leur dit Rogue

" Mais professeur, je dois déjà la supporter toute la journée et on partage la même salle commune. Vous pouvez pas me faire ça. Ca devient trop là. Vous voulez ma mort. " dit Drago à son parrain.

" Écoutez M. Malfoy, nous allons faire une potion magique d'amour. Nous verrons si vous êtez capable de vous contrôler. Et vous serez conscient que vous êtes sous l'effet d'un charme. Prenez-le donc comme un défi personnel. " répondit Roguedu tac au tac.

" Mais professeur, ils vivent ensemble. Et si il ne peut se contrôler lorsqu'ils retourneront dans leur salle commune. je le jure, si il la touche ..."

" Allons Mr Wesley, le charme ne durera que deux heures. Il ne touchera pas à votre petite amie pendant la nuit."

La classe entière se mit alors à rire et Ron rougit. Il n'avait plus qu'à se recroqueviller dans son coin.

" Et si vous êtes capable de vous contrôler, il n'y aura pas de contact du tout entre les duos." précisa Rogue.

Malfoy se senti tout d'un coup visé. Comme si tout ce que le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait appris ne servirait à rien. Il se renfrogna.

" Bien sur que je suis capable de me contrôler, la question est : est-ce que Granger en sera capable, elle ? "

Draco regarda Hermione. Il essayait de la provoquer. Mais c'était sans compter le caractère bien trempé de notre petite gryffondor.

" Je ne rêverais même pas de te toucher, Malfoy. Tu peux te rassuer. "

" Voilà, c'est l'esprit. Mlle Granger à l'air d'avoir tout compris à la chose. " leur dit Rogue.

C'est alors que le brouhaha commença. Hermione se leva pour aller se placer près de son homologue. Harry se retrouva avec Millicent et Ron avec Pansy. Ca promettait d'être amusant. Tout ça sans compter la petite intervention d'un de nos camarades qui allait rendre l'activité assez interessante.

Le professeur commençait à s'impatienter. Ca mettait un temps fou pour que tout le monde s'organise. Qui lui avait foutu des empotés pareils entre les mains ?

" C'est quand vous voulez bande de bons à rien. On va pas y passer la journée non plus. "

Rogue se retourna vers le grand tableau noir et d'un coup de baguette magique, y inscrivit les instructions pour effectuer la potion d'amour.

" Lisez convenablement l'ordre des choses, suivez les instructions à la lettre, et évitez de vous entretuer. C'est bon pour tout le monde ? Oui ? ... Vous avez 2h ... C'EST PARTI !

* * *

><p>Voili voilou le deuxième chapitre est enfin terminé.<p>

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatiences qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Après tout, nous sommes tous là pour apprendre.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Le troisième chapitre entrera enfin dans le vif du sujet et s'avèrera déjà très interessant si je peux dire.

Ah la la ... DRAGO ... on en rêve toutes lol XD

Je vous embrasse :)

La suite arrive très vite !


End file.
